headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Michigan
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Ann Arbor; Brookfield Heights; Detroit; Elk Grove | 1st = }} Michigan is a Midwestern state of the United States of America. It is the eighth most populous state in the United States. It has the longest freshwater shoreline of any political subdivision in the world, being bounded by four of the five Great Lakes, plus Lake Saint Clair. The setting for the 1940 science fiction/comedy film, The Invisible Woman is the state of Michigan. This is indicated on one of the classified ads seen in a newspaper right below Professor Gibbs' ad for volunteers for his invisibility experiment. became an important setting in the CW Network television series Supernatural. In the season five finale, protagonist Sam Winchester was forced to accept an offer to become the living vessel for the Devil, thus setting the stage for the Apocalypse. Supernatural: Swan Song The short-lived Spike TV series Blade: The Series, which was a spin-off of the Blade film series, itself an adaptation of the Marvel Comics character, was set in modern-day Detroit. One of the series staff writers and consulting producers, Geoff Johns, was born in Detroit on January 25th, 1973. The movie Scream 4 was shot entirely in the state of Michigan. Key locations include Ann Arbor, Detroit, Northville, Livonia, Plymouth and Dearborn. IMDB; Scream 4 (2011); Box office and businessIMDB; Scream 4 (2011); Filming locations Points of Interest ; Brookfield Heights: Brookfield Heights was a suburban neighborhood located in an unidentified city in the state of Michigan. It was the site of a string gruesome murders that took place following the election of Donald J. Trump as President of the United States. Brookfield Heights was the home of Ally and Ivy Mayfair-Richards, a lesbian married couple who co-owned a restaurant called Butchery on Main. Another resident, Kai Anderson, took advantage of political unrest to drum up hysteria and tension as part of his own personal rise to power. As part of his mission, he pulled together numerous loyal followers who dressed up as malicious clowns and committed random acts of murder. ; Detroit : Detroit is the largest city in the U.S. state of Michigan and the seat of Wayne County. Detroit is a major port city on the Detroit River, in the Midwest region of the United States. Located north of Windsor, Ontario, Detroit is the only major U.S. city that looks south to Canada. ; Grand Rapids: Grand Rapids is located on the Grand River and is approximately 30 miles from Lake Michigan. It is the county seat of Kent County, Michigan, second largest city in the state (after Detroit), and the largest city in West Michigan ; Royal Oak: Royal Oak is a city in Oakland County of the U.S. state of Michigan. It is a suburb of Detroit. Birth place of Sam, Ivan and Ted Raimi. Films that take place in * Army of Darkness (partially) * Crow, The * Detention of the Dead * Don't Breathe * Evil Dead, The (partially) * Invisible Woman, The (1940) TV shows that take place in * Ash vs Evil Dead * Blade: The Series * Supernatural :* "Two and a Half Men" Comics that take place in * Vampblade 1 * Vampblade 2 * Vampblade 3 * Vampblade 4 * Vampblade 5 * Vampblade 6 * Vampblade 11 * Vampblade '98 1 * Vampblade Special 1 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 8 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 Residents of People who were born in * Aileen Wuornos * Alfred Hinckley * Alice Cooper * Anthony Carras * Bruce Campbell * Dana Elcar * David S. Goyer * Del Howison * Denise Pleune * Donna McKechnie * Elizabeth Wilson * Francis Ford Coppola * Frederick Coffin * Geoff Johns * Harrison Young * Ivan Raimi * Jacob White * Jaime Ray Newman * Jana Kramer * Jeff Zornow * Jhean Burton * Jon Kent Ethridge * Julian Burton * Lin Shaye * Marguerite MacIntyre * Marianne Maddalena * Martha Vickers * McG * Michael Raymond-James * Neil LaBute * Oliver Dear * Rachel DiPillo * Robert Green Hall * Robert Shaye * Roger Corman * Sam Raimi * Scott Spiegel * Shamron Moore * Shawn Grice * Stacy Haiduk * Ted Raimi * Tom Selleck People who died in Notes * The Evil Dead was filmed on location in Michigan. Evil Dead II: Dead by Dawn was partially filmed in Detroit. * In Scream 4, shots of Woodsboro were filmed in Northville, Plymouth, Ann Arbor and Detroit, Michigan. IMDB; Scream 4 (2011); Filming locations. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Michigan